


Alas, Poor Hunter

by Brackster



Series: Team GB [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Bickering, Gen, Tea, because i'm ignoring the fact that Parting Shots happened, british banter, daisy lives for gossip, good humoured arguments, hunter just wants excuses to get drunk, i guess?, i have no real excuses for it, jemma doesn't like stereotypes, shakespeare 400, she says as she drinks tea, super spy skye, this is just a silly little bit of nonsense, this is my way of acknowledging, this is probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brackster/pseuds/Brackster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Hunter wants is an excuse for a bit of a party, not that he's having much luck at selling the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alas, Poor Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I opened word to work on a totally different fanfic and then there was a Shakespeare gala on the tv and then this happened. It's just a bit of fun (I hope it's as much fun to read as it was to right!), and I'm always a little gutted that the TV show didn't give us more of a Fitz/Simmons/Hunter Brot3.

The sound of arguing voices drifted down the corridor and Daisy followed them, her curiosity and desire for gossip drawing her to the source like a moth to a flame. Her quest led her to the kitchen, previous tasks forgotten. Reaching the doorway she hesitated, doubts about eavesdropping on her team mates beginning to prick her conscience. A quick peek around the door frame settled her mind. This wasn't any kind of deeply personal argument she was intruding upon, listening wouldn't do any harm, she told herself as she settled into a position outside the door. She pulled her phone of her pocket - if she was going to do this whole spying lark she may as well go the whole hog, she reasoned as she flicked on the internal camera, using it to see around the corner without being seen herself. She felt like much tamer, more techy version of Hermione on the lookout for the basilisk.

Simmons leant on the table, palms pressed against the wooden surface either side of a steaming mug of tea. Her irked gaze was directed across the table to where Hunter was lounging back against the counter, his own mug held loosely in his hands

“Look, all I'm saying is that if Fitz can insist we all wear blue and then make us eat haggis for dinner and _then_ hijack the sound system to play bagpipes all evening then it's only fair...” Hunter was saying emphatically.

Simmons raised an eyebrow at him “You do know it was only your room he played the bagpipe music in, right?”

Hunter swore loudly. Clearly he didn't know this. “Well then that's all the more reason! Jemma, it's St George's day – let's go all barmy army and make everyone wear top hats and sing God Save the Queen and drink..”

“Look, I don't know about you but I've spent years doing everything I can to dispel the stereotype that England is like Downton Abbey so if you think...”

“Alright, alright,” Hunter held his free hand up in surrender “No top hats I get it. I'll get you a flat cap and a whippet instead then – anything for my favourite little tyke.”

She rolled her eyes “Hunter we're not forcing everyone to celebrate an arbitrary day assigned to the memory of someone whose most memorable achievement was slaying a mythical creature. He didn't even have anything to do with England!”

"Look that's not the point..."

"The point is you want an excuse to get drunk."

“You, you've been spending too much time with Bobbi.”

“Are you telling me that I'm wrong?”

“They tell me you used to be fun.” Hunter huffed. Simmons mouth fell open in shock.

“And just what is that supposed to mean?” her voice raised in both volume and pitch “And just who are 'they'?”

“C'mon Jemma, I've heard stories about you guys all on the Bus before all this Hydra crap kicked off – you and Fitz were always the first ones to crack open the beers after a mission!” Hunter drained his mug, discarding it on the side next to him “It's been ages since we had a good party.”

“Maybe that's because things aren't as easy and carefree as they were before Hydra!” Simmons tensed, close to genuine anger now. Hunter could see he had pushed her too far, that he'd touched on issues that were still raw and painful for her. He switched tack, trying to pacify her and bring her back onside.

“There's more to this than booze. I'll make you Yorkshire pudding.” he waggled his eyebrows at her. She relaxed, suppressing a smile as she accepted his peace offering.

“They'll never be as good as my mum's.” she shook her head at him, taking a sip of her tea.

“Fish and chips?” he offered

“Hunter you can't bribe me with food.”

“He made us eat haggis! Haggis, Jemma, haggis!”

“You know you only object to it because you _know_ what it's made of. You finished your plate and then went back for seconds, I saw you!”

“Again, not the point.”

“Look,” Simmons sighed, “I need to get back to the lab,” she finished her tea and moved to rinse her mug under the tap “You know you could have won this one if you'd played it differently,” she said with a small, sly smile “Today is the 400th anniversary of Shakespeare's death _and_ approximately his 452nd birthday, both of which are much more worth celebrating if you ask me.” she turned on her heel and headed for the door, doing her best to suppress her smug grin at the look on Hunter's face as he processed just what she was implying, how he'd lost an argument that had been his for the taking.

The sound of Simmons' footsteps heading towards her sent Daisy scurrying away from the door as quickly and quietly as possible. She had the beginnings of a plan forming in her head, she just hoped that the DVD of Leonardo Di Caprio in Romeo and Juliet had managed to make the long, roundabout journey from her van to the Playground with her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr! (I'm also accepting any prompts people may have for this series!) [@ladycrankyportcullis](http://ladycrankyportcullis.tumblr.com)


End file.
